My Little Dragon
by MidnightMoony
Summary: How does Draco deal with his son asking him why his mother doesn't love him? It's meant to be a One Shot but it has hopes of a Two Shot depending if people request/want it. Rated T for intense emotions. (I do not own these characters. Cover Image obtained from Google Images.)


"Dad?" A soft voice broke his internal struggle.

"Yes?" He replied almost immediately.

"May I come in?" The little boy, not even a day older than five, asked as he pushed the door open a bit more.

"Of course you can." His father responded as he slid aside some paperwork.

The little boy with striking blond hair and light gray eyes trodded in, his favorite dragon plush dragging besides him. He knew his father did not like it when he dragged his things but he knew he would make an exception this time, and possibly even for a few weeks after.

"May I ask you something?" Little Scorpius asked, looking up at the older yet a bit stern reflection of himself.

"Anything." His father replied picking him up and sitting him directly in front of him on his messy desk.

The infant boy looked around at all the papers on his father's desk. He could not really read yet so he could not make out what any of the papers were, which was a rather good thing for his father.

"Did mummy leave because I was naughty?" Scorpius finally asked.

Draco was rather taken back by this question. His eyes were wide but his mouth tight. What else could the little boy think other than that? Yesterday was his birthday after all and his father and mother did go at each other's throats while everyone was there.

He just wished the wench wouldn't have aired out all their dirty laundry during his son's party. Ministry officials were there. Family and friends were there. Children, for the love of Salazar, were there. He had taken a look at the Daily Prophet today and not to his surprise a picture of him and Astoria were on the front page, toe to toe, while a crying Scorpius was in the background being held by a shocked Hermione. Hermione. How he wished her troubles weren't out in the open either. Astoria had finally caught Draco cheating, with non other than the woman mentioned previously. Draco had warned Astoria that their marriage was a contract to him. He told her from day one that he did not love her romantically. He specifically told him that the one he loved was already taken so his heart was taken. She did not listen though. How had he wished he would have just stayed away from both women now.

"No. No, of course not, Scorp. Why would you think that?" Draco asked, honestly hurt and curious at the things that went on in his only son's head.

"Well, yesterday I did tell her that I did not want to wear those stuffy clothes..." The little dragon mumbled, his bottom lip now sticking out.

Draco sat there, thinking. Thinking of how he should have covered his tracks better. Thinking of how that first meeting with Hermione had gone so fluidly. Thinking of how the last time he was with her something felt off. Thinking of how Astoria threw pictures of him and Hermione in bed together in his face at his son's birthday party. Thinking of the pain he put his son through as he recalled yesterday's wails as the boy's mother announced to everyone that she was officially divorcing him so he could be with his-

"What are you thinking of dad?"

"Of how it was your silly old dad's fault of why your mother left her son." Draco whispered.

"I don't think you're silly. Maybe sometimes when Aunty 'Mione comes over. And you might be a bit old."

Draco chuckled at his son's honesty. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I ruined your party for you, your mum and I should have behaved like we always told you to and talked our problems out some other time."

"But Aunty 'Mione was crying too just like your were and a bunch of others. So it was everyone's problems."

"No. Aunty 'Mione was crying because it sort of involved her. Other people were crying because they were surprised."

"You mean like her wife?"

"Husband." Draco laughed. "Ronald is her husband. Wife is the woman. Husband is the man."

"Oooooh, that's why Nana Cissa laughed at me."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, needing to remember that tid bit of information for the next time he would talk with his mother.

"But, mummy said she didn't want to see me or you or anyone who was relateded to us."

"Related."

"Yeah, that."

"Scorpius."

"Yes, dad?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, dad, I love you too."

A tight knot formed in Draco's throat. "So," he choked out. "I need you to understand something for me, son."

"Anything, dad."

"Sometimes, well, sometimes people do things without thinking."

"Are you leaving me too?" The child said with panic laced in his voice.

"What? No! No. Don't even joke about that!" Draco yelped, hugging his trembling son.

A cry was heard, but he didn't know whether it came from the child or him.

"Because mummy left me, and I thought mummy's weren't supposed to leave their kid's but she did so that means that...you could...you could lea-leave m-me toooo." Scorpius was now crying, clinging onto Draco's dress shirt.

The father couldn't help but hug his son closer to his chest and cry along with him. Draco clung tighter to his son than his son did to him. He hated himself for putting this innocent child through this. This was something he had gotten himself into. Hell, if this was what he was going through, he couldn't bear to think what Hermione was going through in her own home. It was a good thing he had owled her earlier on that if things with Ronald got heated to just floo over with little Rosie. Rose. She was a bit younger than Scorp, just three and a half, something for which he was immensely glad for since that meant the toddler wouldn't be able to understand what was happening. It was both a blessing and a curse really.

"Scorpius." Draco said as soon as he found his voice. "Scorp, look at me." He pulled away from his son.

Scorpius' eyes were red, puffy, and still full of tears. The heartbroken boy sniffled as he looked on at his equally red in the face father.

"I don't want you thinking any less of yourself because of everything, is that clear?"

"But-"

"No but's. Is that clear?" Draco asked, a bit more stern.

Scorpius nodded his head.

"If anyone, and I do mean _anyone_, makes fun of you because of what I'm putting you through, you tell me."

"But...but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. It was my choice to do what I did. Unfortunately I did not have a choice when you found out or how. I'm sorry. I'm sorry your mother left you behind. I'm so-" Draco held back a sob. "I'm sorry that, that your mother didn't have the self-control to not do that yesterday on your birthday. I'm sorry that I could not make it work with your mother. I'm so sorry for any other time that I managed to hurt you Scorpius. I never wanted any of this for you."

The older Malfoy looked straight into his eyes. His son's eyes. Draco cradled his son's face and planted a kiss on his forehead which was now coated in sweat as a cause from the intense turmoil.

"It's...it's ok dad. I...I forgive you. I know...I know you wouldn't d-do anything to...hurt...me." Scorpius said in between sobs.

Draco gave his son a sad smile as hugged him against him, this time not bothering to hold back his intense body shaking sobs. His son, his five-year old son, his light of his life, the best thing that ever happened to him in his life, was much more comprehensive than most people. He couldn't believe it. He could be proud right now if he wasn't so grief striken. He didn't know how long they were intertwined like this when he heard another knock on his study's door.

Draco slid his son to his lap, now cradled in his arms. Their sobs had calmed and were now reduced to slight shudder every now and then.

"Come in." Draco croaked.

His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Aunty 'Mione?" Scorpius snapped his head around, his little hands rubbing at his red eyes.

Hermione was just as puffy eyed as they were, holding a sleeping Rosie in one arm and a luggage bag in the other.

"Ronald." Was all she said.

Draco knew that meant he had kicked his wife, and from what it looked like, daughter, out of his home.

Scorpius hopped out of his father's lap and ran straight to Hermione. The young mother released her grip on her bag and dropped to her knees just in time to receive the little boy in her now free arm. Both of them were it a fit of tears again. Draco bit his fist to not let out another sob and shut his eyes tight. A hot tear rolled down his cheek where many had left their trail already. He wanted to run to his mother so she could console him, but those days were over. He had to stand his ground now and be there for his son. Be here for his son. He released his knuckle and opened his eyes. Hermione and Scorpius were still in a tight embrace sobbing, but the crying had awoken Rose who was now playfully swatting at her mother's face for attention. Draco stood and made his way over to the trio. He made an attempt to take Rose, but her mother's instincts told her to tighten her grip on her child. Hermione looked up and saw Draco kneeling in front of them. She whispered a teary smile and eased her grip on Rose.

Rosie looked around confused. She saw Draco, crying. She looked at her mother, also crying. She didn't know why her mummy was sad. She didn't want her mummy to be sad. She saw who she thought was Scorpius, clinging onto her mother, crying very loudly. Whenever she saw Scorpius he was always smiling, giving her treats even though they both knew she shouldn't be having them. He would always share his dragon with her even though he would never share him with anyone else. Her mummy nuzzled Scorpius, but she saw Draco's sad eyes. Mummy had Scorpius to try to make her happy, or was it the other way around? Either way, she saw Uncle Draco's sad eyes, so she leaned towards him. Draco's eyes grew shiny. He was so sad. She leaned over even more. Draco finally got the message and grabbed her. He sat on the floor with her, crying, clinging her close to him. Everyone was crying. So she started to cry too.

"No. No, Rosie." Hermione's voice cracked. "Don't cry. Don't be sad. It's all going to be ok. Please, don't cry."

"Ariella." Draco croaked.

His house elf appeared with a loud crack. "Yes, sir, Master Sir."

"Could you please fetch Rosie here a bottle?"

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." The house elf replied, biting her tongue at the thought of asking what wrong, and disappeared.

Draco rocked the toddler in his arms while Hermione kept trying to soothe her upset daughter. Within moments Ariella was back, handing over the bottle to Draco and left yet again. Draco shifted Rose in his arms and placed the warm milk near her mouth. When her tiny fist hit the bottle she quieted for a second before snatching it and suckling on it. Hermione now focused her energy on Scorpius.

"Now, little dragon, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her voice was soft, but stable.

Scorpius only shook his head.

"Come on, remember what I said a few days ago when I was here visiting? You can tell your Aunty 'Mione anything." Hermione cooed while rocking the five-year old and playing with his hair. "Remember, if you want to be silly you can come find me. If you want a treat even though your father might not want you to," she whispered, "you can come to me. If you have a nasty scratch you can count on Aunt 'Mione to kiss it all better."

"I ju-just...I don't know wh-why my mummy do-does-doesn't love me an-anymore!"

That wail pained Draco. He had to shut his eyes again for he could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

"Now, Scorpius, your mother does love you. She might not show it right now, but she does. She just left because she got a little upset, just like the other day you left because your daddy told you that you couldn't have a sweet before supper."

Draco chuckled. He remembered looking everywhere for his miniature and even going into panic mode when he couldn't find him. That was when the floo roared to life and Hermione walked through with a grumpy Scorp behind her. Draco almost had a fit! Hermione's soft smile though made him hold his temper.

"You just have to give her time, do you understand?" Hermione's soft voice cooed in the child's ear.

Scorpius nodded his head but was still clinging to Hermione as if he were to let go he would float away.

"Scorpius, look at me." Hermione pleaded. "Scorp."

One last sniffle and Scorpius lifted his head.

"There are those bright eyes." Hermione smiled. "Your mummy and daddy love you very much, but it's not the same love they may have for each other." Hermione paused and glanced at Draco, silently asking for permission to continue. Draco nodded his head. "They are always going to be a part in your life, but they can't be together anymore. But it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Whatever mean things your mummy said yesterday, I want you to forget them. She said those things when she was mad. When people are mad they sometimes say things they don't mean. So all those things you heard, all those naughty words she said, don't hold on to them. You have to learn to forgive some poeple even though they don't say 'sorry'. Is that understood?"

Scorpius nodded his head while wiping away tears, sobs still shaking his little body.

"Don't be sad." Hermione said as she hugged him close again. "If you're sad then I'll be sad. And if I'm sad then Rosie will be sad. And if Rosie is sad then your daddy will be sad. And if that happens we'll all start crying really hard again. Please, don't be sad anymore. I'm sorry."

"Can...can I have a sweet then so I can be happy?" Scorpius' muffled voice came through.

Draco choked back a laugh and looked at Hermione, awaiting her response. Rose was now asleep again but still suckling on the bottle.

"Alright, but only one." Hermione agreed.

Scorpius perked up. "Ok, only one. Ok, dad? Only one?"

Draco chuckled, "of course my little dragon, only one. Before you two go and disturb Areilla's kitchen though, I want to ask you something Scorp."

"Of course, dad."

"What would you think about Aunty 'Mione and little Rosie staying here for a while since your mummy won't?" Draco tried choosing his words as cautiously as he could.

Scorpius face was unreadable. "I think that would be great."

The little dragon broke into a grin, the first since a few days ago. Draco let out a sigh of relief before planting a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Ok, now come on. Let's go see what mess we can make." Hermione said as she stood.

"Wait!" Scorpius yelped.

He leaned over and gave the sleeping Rose a sloppy kiss on her cheek before running off behind his father's and coming back with his stuffed dragon.

"Now we can go."

The pair went off, whispering about who knows what. At this point, even though his and another's family was broken, he couldn't help but smile at the new one that could possibly form as a result of it all. As long as his little dragon, and Hermione and Rosie of course, were happy to join, Draco could not be happier.


End file.
